In a variety of applications it is essential that manufactured or formed parts meet their design specification within a certain tolerance in order to function as intended. For example, quick connect end-forms must be within certain tolerances so that a minimum pull off force is achieved. If an end-form is not within a certain tolerance (i.e. defective), the coupling could be disconnected by applying a force significantly less than the design intended force. Such a part failure may have dire consequences.
Validation of formed parts can be achieved by manual inspection of the dimensions of a part, such as by a manual pull test or shadowgraph, but this is time-consuming and therefore is typically done for only a sampling of parts. Thus it would be desirable to have a device that could validate formed parts quickly and accurately so that more, even all, parts could be validated.